I'm Sorry
by xascasfellx
Summary: Dean and Cas are best friends, no matter what.


Title: I'm Sorry

Author: xascasfellx

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: HS!AU

Word Count: 2, 220

Warning: Stoned!Cas (End!Verse Cas). Asshole!Dean. I promise I do not hate Lisa; I just needed her to be mean. May seem NonCon, but there was consent of both parties and they are of legal age. Strong language. Homophobic slander.

_**Day Six/Seven of 12 Days of Destiel**_

It wasn't right for someone of his statues to always be seen with someone as low as Castiel, and everyone knew it—hell Dean did too. But Cas was his best friend, always had been, always will be, end of story. Just because he was the quarterback and Castiel was the stoner everyone bought their weed from didn't mean shit. He didn't even like football, and Cas was literally the smartest person he'd ever met. Long story short, looks can be deceiving, so who the fuck cared who he hung out with anyway.

These thoughts ran through Dean's head as he had yet another fight with his girlfriend, over Cas. She stood in front of him; arms crossed, hip out, eyes slanted, glaring at him like he was Satan.

"I just don't understand why you would throw away everything you've worked so hard for, all because of some loser who doesn't even matter." She spoke in a high pitched voice, one that was supposed to make him feel bad and that he was to blame in the situation. She really had a superiority complex. He watched her go on and on about how there was an order to things and how he should stick to them. It made Dean zone out and start to think about High School Musical. In that equation he would be Zac Efron; not too bad if he said so himself—"Dean! Are you even listening to me? No wonder you're turning into such a freak! God, I swear, you should just go and date that hippie of yours instead of me." Across the quad Cas moved languidly towards their shared third period; his hands were pressed into his pockets, his head was down. He was wearing that same black beanie that he always wore—it made his blue eyes pop in contrast. Lisa turned her small frame in the direction that Dean was gawking. "Oh great, speak of the devil. Of course, here you go. Nice talking to you too asshole!" She shrieked as Dean walked off, ignoring her whines of shame. He never knew why he was still with her. They never even talked anymore, only yelled.

Cas was leaning against the building, watching Lisa pitch a fit while Dean walked up to him, leaning against it as well, a hand resting just above Cas' head.

"Hey stranger."

"Oh. My. God. Dean fucking Winchester is actually talking to me? Is this a dream? Am I dead? Someone pinch me!" He threw his hand over his head, acting like a girl swooning. After his little show, Cas bent forward, clutching his stomach in a fit of laughter. Dean joined in and soon they were hanging all over each other, cackling. Every time they managed to stop and look at one another, the laughter would just start back up again.

"Come on, you old hippie, you." Dean pushed Cas towards the bleachers, deciding to skip third. It was only math. No one needed it really.

"Oh my God, he's touching me too!" Cas whispered, covering his mouth his hand. Dean snickered. They arrived at their destination in a few short minutes. Dean fell to the ground, stretching his legs out in front of him as he leaned back on his hands. Cas sat beside him, laying his head on Dean's lap. Cas lit another joint, the smoke clouded around them instantly. Dean grabbed it from Cas' hand and began to take a long pull from it. Cas snatched it back, doing the same. His eyes began to glaze over. "Why don't you just leave her." He interpreted it as more of a command then a question, but decided to answer anyway. The sky was dark grey in the mid-December weather. It took him a while to come up with something he actually believed himself, so instead of talking he just looked overhead.

"I guess because I hope it's just something we're going through, that it's not her changing. I've known her as long as I've known you, and at one point we really did love each other. I don't want to give up on her if it's just a passing phase." Cas was silent. Dean thought he had fallen asleep for a moment; till he spoke up, too loud for the situation, but Dean didn't mind.

"You sound like a chick." He giggled, inhaling the smoke again. "But, I do understand. You want my advice?"

"Not really."

"Too bad. I think it's over between you too. You see the way she checks out other guys, and all you two do is fight anyway." Dean moved his legs, sending Cas' head to the dew covered ground. He sat up angrily, flicking the joint off into the distance.

"It's just something couples do, Cas. I wouldn't expect you to understand, seeing as you can't keep anything longer than a few hours. After you use them, you throw them away, that is. It's not like that between me and Lisa."

"Right, I forgot, because you're Mr. Perfect. Dude, you know she's cheating on you, has been for a while. You're just too stupid to call the bitch out on it." Dean rushed forward, knocking Cas down on his back. Dean hovered above him with his hands digging into Cas' shoulders. He winced and a small cry of pain came out between his lips.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about her like that again, faggot." He spat. His face was inches from Cas. Cas' eyes widen, his mouth opened and closed like he was about to say something. Forcefully, he pushed Dean off of him and stood up and lit another joint, before taking a bottle out of his pocket. He didn't say anything as he walked off, but continued to puff on the blunt and take a handful of something else. Dean saw red as he watched Cas. Castiel knew how much Dean hated it when he took Adderall; he only did it to piss Dean off; that he knew of anyway. Weed was one thing, but that was just plain fucked up.

Dean jogged up close behind Cas', turning him around sharply by his shoulder. He took the joint and threw it to the ground before snatching the pill bottle out of his hand. He dropped that as well before stepping on it, and pushed Cas up against the nearest building. Dean almost froze in his tracks when he saw a tear make its way down Castiel's cheek. His face softened then, as did his grip. Cas slid out of his hold quickly, colliding his fist with Dean's cheek. It made him stumble back, but did more damage to Cas' knuckles than anything.

"Fuck you Winchester. You and Lisa fucking deserve each other. I swear to God how fucking delusional could I be to actually think that you hadn't changed into some high school star prick. So you know what, this, _faggot_, is fucking over you and your shit." He scrunched up his face as though he was disgusted with what he saw. Cas tried to walk past Dean, but he wouldn't let him. Dean grabbed hold of Cas' shoulders again, pushing him up against the wall once more. He squirmed, trying to get out of Dean's grasp, but it didn't work. Dean was, and always had been, stronger than Cas.

"Cas I—"

"Get the fuck off of me!" He pushed at Dean's chest. It did no good.

"Would you shut up for two seconds so I can apologize?" He still squirmed, but less than before. Dean took it as a sign to continue. "You're not a faggot. Well, you are, but in a good way." Cas rolled his eyes, scoffing at Dean's pathetic apology. "That's not how I wanted that to come out. Look, man, I'm sorry okay? I just, I knew you were right and my ego is bigger than my dick, so it hurt when you shot it down. I know Lisa has been cheating on me, but I can't do anything about it. I can't break up with her. And I don't appreciate you calling her a bitch." Cas finally pushed Dean off of him, getting millimeters from Dean's face, practically growling at him.

"And what about the shit she says about me? Huh? That's okay? Because she's Lisa Braden and she can say whatever the fuck she wants to? You know what I have to say about that, screw it. And screw you too for thinking it's okay! She's a bitch. Always has been, always will be and she's fucking turning you into someone you're not Dean. Before, you would have stood up to the cunt for even thinking something bad about one of your friends. How about the way she treats Jo, or Ash? Or Benny? Or, for Christ's sake, Sam? She treats everyone like shit and you don't say a God damned thing about it. Because you're turning into her Dean. So excuse me if I don't want to be around you and your shitty apology. Before, you would have never called me a faggot. Ever. It's like I don't know you anymore. Now get your damn foot off my pills so I can leave." Dean pushed him back against the wall, forcing his mouth onto Cas'. He was stunned for a second, unable to do anything. Dean expected Cas to start pushing him away. Instead, he pulled Dean closer by his belt loops, returning the kiss. "God I hate you so fucking much some times." He mumbled, slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth.

"Dido." He pulled Cas' beanie off his head, chucking it somewhere behind them. Dean ran his hands through Cas' hair, pulling at it, pulling his head closer to Dean so their mouths could not be separated. His whole body was pushed up against Castiel's. Their erections rubbed against one another, as Dean propped his leg up between Cas'. He began to thrust his hips back and forth on Dean's leg all while he breathed into Dean. Dean pushed his shoulders further back into the wall, claiming Cas with his mouth. Dean let his hands fall to Cas' pants, quickly unbuttoning them and pushing them down in the cold of December, not giving two shit if anyone was watching. He needed Cas and needed him now. Still sucking Cas into his mouth, Dean yanked his own pants down, spinning Cas around till his stomach was pressed up against the wall.

"You're an ass Winchester." Dean placed his mouth on Cas' ear as he struggled with putting on the condom he found from somewhere in his pant pocket. His low chuckle made Cas suck in a deep breath. Finally Dean managed to get it on right. He positioned himself right in front of Cas' entrance. There was no lube, and there was no time to prep. It was now or never. He was either going to do it here and now or he was going to lose his nerve and just end it all. He slowly began to open Cas up with his cock, holding on to the wall with one hand while guiding with the other. Cas was sucking in deep breathes, hissing at the burning sensation.

"Sorry." Dean grumbled, trying to control his shaking.

"Shut the fuck up. Just hurry before my balls freeze off."

"Just know, you asked for it." Dean teased, slamming into him. Cas' screeched, holding on to the wall. His hand slid over Dean's clutching it for dear life. Dean thrust in and out of Cas with such force he didn't think he would be able to walk in the morning. His other hand went around Cas' hips, grabbing at his cock. He jerked Castiel off in time with his hips, just as forcefully. Cas was making the most inhuman, ungodly, sinful noises Dean had ever heard. They were so loud someone could easily hear them from across the school, but neither one cared. Cas took his other hand, wrapping it around his back till he was pulling Dean's shirt, making him come close, pulling him closer inside him. The only sound was now of Cas panting and Dean swearing, and the erotic sounds of Dean's hips on Cas' ass. He dug his fingers into Cas' hand, as Cas did the same. Dean sped up his hips and his hands, jerking and thrusting in one quick motion. Dean was beginning to see stars and a blinding white light. Cas' breathing was erratic and came out in short spurts. His hips faltered for a second and before he knew it Dean was coming inside Cas while his come covered Dean's hands and the brick wall in front of them. He slammed into Cas a few more times while milking him of everything left inside, before turning him around to stare at Cas in the eyes. He searched his face and then placed a small peck on his lips. Cas had imprints of the wall on his cheek and his arm. Dean's lips lingered on Cas' just for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Cas let go of Dean's hand that he was still holding, rubbing it over his flushed cheek. He touched every single freckle he could make out of the bridge of his nose, before trailing a finger down to his lips.

"Apology accepted."


End file.
